


the handy-dandy comment generator

by orphan_account



Category: AO3 Exchanges
Genre: Love/Hate, Other, Passive-aggression, Reader-Interactive, Spreadsheets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:15:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22196140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: sincesome peoplehave difficulty responding to their gifts, i've decided to make a handy-dandy comment generator so you don't have to go through all the effort of writing one yourselfi also made a comment reply generator for theespeciallylazyyou're welcome, btw 🙃🙃🙃🙃🙃
Relationships: Exchange Writer/Non-Commenting Recip
Comments: 9
Kudos: 14
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	the handy-dandy comment generator

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Welsper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsper/gifts).



> Nie mówię po polsku albo, więc zrobiłem to zamiast
> 
> Enjoy! And don't forget to kudos too 🙃

[here you go, non-commentors. hope you can contribute to a better exchange atmosphere from now on :)))](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1ywuJNrEmR3eSX3QVJqB8BqMOtMHydl7WBGuZrKk4PH8/edit?usp=sharing)


End file.
